You are the Light
by yuna10142
Summary: Will love actually bloom for these couples?Or will jealousy hit them?Will these characters be able to create new beginnings? Includes couples such as : TifaxVincent TifaxCloud YuffiexReno CloudxAeris
1. Party?

You're the Light

* * *

Chapter 1-Party?

"Tifa Tifa Tifa!Guess what"Yelled Yuffie,the young ninja

"Huh?Hmmm... i don't know what is it?"said Tifa

"uhh...I just forgot..hehe"Said the young ninja with embarrasment

Tifa put her hand over her mouth to hide her giggles

"ahhh...Tifa,Yuffie...Look at the flower i just picked"said Aeris

"It's a...rose?"said Yuffie in confusement

"A pretty one"said Tifa with a smile

The three girls shared a smile

"I think i'm going to give it to Cloud"said Aeris with a soft smile on her face

"erk...Tifa?"said Yuffie in a uncertain voice

"C...Cloud?"Asked Tifa

"uh huh!He's a nice guy you know"Answered Aeris

"Hey what about Vincent?He's kinda...cute"Said Yuffie in a shy voice

The young ninja's crush for Vincent Valentine was obvious while Tifa's crush for the ex-SOLIDIER,Cloud,was only visible to Yuffie

"He's uh...a nice guy"said Aeris

Just then the girls conversation was interrupted by a man with a cigar in his mouth

"Yo!What ya girls doing?"asked Cid

"Hi Cid!"said Aeris cheerfully

"Talking about stuff"Replied Yuffie

"Hey Cid didn't i tell you not to smoke in my bar"Said Tifa

"Sorry sorry i couldn't help it"Said Cid

Aeris and Yuffie laughed

"fine fine just this once"Said Tifa

Just then Barret walked in with Marlene and Denzel both

"Tifa Tifa!"The two little kids yelled running to embrace the beautiful maiden

"Hey guys...How you been?"Said Tifa hugging Marlene and Denzel

"Barret took us out to the market today!It was fun"Said Denzel

"Yeah Yeah he bought me this dolly"Said Marlene

"Haha that's good!but why are you guys all here?"asked Tifa

"Well we came to deliver this cake,You know let's just party"said Barret

"Cake?Party?"said Aeris and Yuffie in confusement

"Yo call Vincent and Cloud to come get some!"Said Cid

"Fine Fine"Said Yuffie "I have Vince on Speed dial"

"I'll call Cloud"Said Tifa

"No...Tifa..I'll call him"Said Aeris taking out her phone

"huh?o..okay i guess"said Tifa

It took 15 minutes for the two guys to arrive

"Hey i heard there was some cake"Said Cloud

"Cloud"Said Aeris and Tifa

"Hey you two..."said Cloud"You look nice today Aeris"

"hehe...Thanks you look nice too!i.. um have a gift for you"Said Aeris with a blush on her face handing Cloud the rose

"Hey thanks Aeris"said Cloud giving her a kiss on the cheek

Tifa looked in shock and turned away

"Hey Tifa where you going?Don't you wanna hang out?"Said Cloud ruffling her hair

"...Fine"Said Tifa with a small blush

"Hey where's the Vincent at?"asked Cid

"Outside doing something"replied Cloud hugging Marlene and Denzel

Just then Vincent walked in

"Vinny!You actually came!"Said Yuffie going to hug the tall mysterious man

"Yeah.."Said Vincent returning her embrace so he wouldn't be mean

"Vincent!"said Marlene hugging Vincent

"Hey"Said Vincent with a slight grin

"oh shit...did he just smile now"Said Cid in amazemnt

"Hey Vincent have some cake"Said Barret who also ws a bit stunned

"Cloud it really has been a while hasn't it"said Aeris since the ex-SOLDIER had been away doing some business along with Vincent

"It has hasn't it"Said Cloud with a smile

"Yo Barret,what you get at the market today"Asked Cid

"nothing much just some things for the kids"replied Barret smiling at Denzel and Marlene

Marlene and Denzel where the light of Barret's life

Then Marlene was talking to Denzel

"Wait Denzel that was my strawberry"Yelled Marlene

"Huh?Sorry here let's split it!"said Denzel with a smile on his face

"Vincent!well..."said Yuffie twilring her fingers around"How you been?"

"...Fine"Said Vincent in his short answers as always

"hmpf...Can't you say something with more than one word?"Said Yuffie in a sarcastic voice

Vincent just stared at her with his deep crimson eyes

"heheehe it was.. a joke"said Yuffie a bit scared

Tifa just sat on stool looking at everyone's happy face then her attention was caught by Cloud and Aeris happily laughing and holding hands

Tifa looked as though she was ready to break down then she walked upstairs

"Hey Tifa where you going?"Asked Yuffie

"To bed"said Tifa in dismay

"why?it's so early"asked Yuffie

Tifa's eyes trailed over to Cloud and Aeris and Yuffie followed it

"oh...Don't worry!He's your best friend and will always be there for you!"said Yuffie with a cheesy grin that made Tifa happy and smile

"thanks Yuffie"said Tifa

"Your welcome now come hang out with me and Vince"Said Yuffie

Tifa smiled and nodded

"Hey Vincent"said Tifa

Vincent didn't say anything but then whispered"Hey Tifa"

"Hey you said Two words!"Yelled Yuffie

Tifa giggled

The gang hung out until it was late at night

"Geez it's late"Said Barret

"Yeah but we ain't gonna get home in this hellish weather"Said Cid

"You guys can all sleep here i have enough rooms"Said Tifa

"Hey thanks Tifa...Always so dependable"said Cloud patting her head

"Let's share a room Cloud"said Aeris

"huh?s..sure"said Cloud as his face turned red

Tifa had grasped a glass of water tight

"h...hey now Tifa don't let that get you!Remember Aeris is our friend"Said Yuffie

"Hey guys imma get these kids to bed and after that i'm going to hit the sack as well"said Barret

"i'll go help the man"said Cid

"Let's go Cloud i have a lot of things to tell you"Said Aeris giving Cloud a small peck on the cheek

Vincent sat on the couch quietly reading a book,Yuffie looking at Tifa with scared eyes while Tifa grasped onto the glass cup so hard it broke

"o..ouch..."said Tifa looking at her hand that was leaking into a blood puddle

"See i told you to hold it in"said Yuffie getting the first aid kit

"Tifa are you okay?"asked Aeris and Tifa nodded

"Teef!Why did you do that?"Asked Cloud

Tifa just looked away

"Tifa...I can't find the first aid kit!"yelled Yuffie in a shaky tone

Just then a shadow same over them

"Vincent?"said Cloud

They all looked at him

"Gimme your hand"Said Vincent and Tifa did as she was told

Vincent pulled a badaging wrap and wrapped her hand gently

"WOWWEE!Vince you are so prepared"Said Yuffie in excitement

"That's true"Said Cloud and Aeris with a smile

"Thanks...I'm sorry guys"Said Tifa "Go to sleep i'll clean up my mess"

"but Tifa"Said Aeris and Yuffie

"Just GO!"Said Tifa

Cloud Aeris and Yuffie all nodded Everyone but Tifa went to bed

Tifa carefully sweeped up the glass and threw it away

"Damn...how can i let something so stupid get the best of me?"said Tifa

"You promised...din't you?You said you would protect me..."said Tifa as tears started running down her face

She went to the couch and slowly remember the time Cloud had promised her that and started crying again until she fell asleep

Just then a person who was tall came downstairs and slowly ran their fingers though Tifa's beautiful soft brown hair

They put a blanket over her and left back to the room

* * *

That's the end of chapter 1...Who's the mystery prson who put the blanket over Tifa?Find out next chapter


	2. Trip to the Market

Chapter 2-Trip to the Market

* * *

Clank Clank it was the sound of glass hitting the table

Tifa woke up from the noise

"Yo!"Said Cid

"Hey Tifa...You don't mind if we make breakfast do you?"asked Barret

"huh?no go ahead"Said Tifa

"Why are you sleeping on the couch anyways?You have a bed don't you?"asked Barret

"I was cleaning last night and i guess i fell alseep on the couch...but don't remember sleeping with a blanket"Said Tifa

"Sounds like a mystery to me"said Cid

"Yeah..."Said Tifa in a wondering tone "anywasy i'm going to take a shower so make yurself at home"

"Got it"Said Cid and Barret

Tifa walked up the stares then suddenly remembered what had happened last night on how she broke the cup and her hand was bleeding then Vincent bandaged her hand...

"hehe"Tifa gigled at the memory

While walking up the stairs Tifa passed Cloud

"Hey Teef!How'd you sleep last night"Asked Cloud

"Fine..."said Tifa in a calm tone

"Are you mad at me?"asked Cloud

Tifa stared at the floor for a moment then replied"No...why would i be?hehe"Said Tifa with a smile on her face

"Good...for a moment there i thought you were ma"Cloud said being interrupted by Tifa

"I...g..got to take a shower i'll catch up with you later"said Tifa

"huh?..okay"said Cloud

"TIIIIIIFA...I ran out of shampoo"said Yuffie with her hair dripping wet

"Yu...Yuffie?Geez you can borrow mines and we'll go buys some later"saif Tifa with a smile on her face

"Thanks Tifa!"Said Yuffie giving Tifa a hug"is your hand okay?"

"Yeah"said Tifa

Before Tifa went to take a shower she entered the room Marelene and Denzel were in

"Come on you two i'll give you a bath"Said Tifa with a smile

"Okay!"said Marlene and Denzel

Marlene and Denzel undressed and got into the warm water

"Hey Tifa what happened to your hand?"asked Denzel

"Yeah that wasn't there yesterday"Said Marlene

"Ummm..."said Tifa trying to come up with a exscue then Vincent walked in

"Vincent"said the three people

"Tifa cut her self on accident cooking"said Vincent

"oohhhh!"said Denzel and Marlene

Tifa was suprised but smile and mouth the words "thank you" to Vincent and he left the bathroom

"You know Tifa...You're a good mother"said Denzel

"Yeah you are Tifa...You do everything a mother would do and you're so gentle and loving"said Marlene

"heh...Thanks...Now come on it's time for a rinse"said Tifa

"Tifa i think you should marry Cloud!"Said Marlene and Denzel

Tifa was stunned for a second"Nah...I think we can just be friends"

"awwwhhh man"said Denzel

"hey now come up up up"Said Tifa

Tifa finished giving them a bath and walked out

"V...Vincent?"Said Tifa"Why are you waiting at the door?"

"I came for Marlene and Denzel...Barret wants them to eat"Replied Vincent

"Oh...you didn't hear our conversation right?"said Tifa in an uncertain voice

"...Who knows""said Vincent

Marlene and Denzel walked out and went with Vincent

Tifa just went to take a shower

"...Maybe he didn't hear...But who put that blanket on me?"Tifa wondered to herself

She got out of the shower and put on a black t-shirt on and a pair of jeans

Tifa went downstairs and saw everyone eating

"Tifa!Are you ready?"Asked Yuffie

"where yall to going?"asked Cid drinking his milk

"To the market"replied Tifa

"Ohh Tifa Tifa Tifa can i pleeease come"pleaded Marlene

"Sure but that's up to Barret"said Tifa

"Daddy cna i go?"asked Marlene

"sure let's all go"said Barret

"Hey Cloud there's a store i wan to go check out can you come with me?asked Aeris

"sure"Said Cloud with a blush

Tifa had overheard their conversation and turned away

Marlene Denzel Yuffie and Vincent saw the looks on Tifa's face

"Tifa can i buy clothes for my dolly?I have some gil"Asked Marlene

Tifa snapped back to reality and said"Sure"

Everyone had casual clothe on except Vincent

"Vince can't you put on something more casual?"said Yuffie

"I don't have that kind of clothes"said Vincent

Tifa giggled

"Come here...You can wear my dad's clothes"said Tifa

"thanks"said Vincent

Tifa smiled

Vincent changed and came out

"WOOOW!You look hot Vincent"said Yuffie

"Yeah i got yo admit it but you look pretty good"said Barret and Cid

"Who knew Dark man over here looks good in normal clothes"said Cloud in a sarcastic voice"Nah i'm just playing with you!you look great man"

"Yeah you do"said Marlene and Denzel happily nodding together

"ooh that's nice!"said Aeris happily

"Hey w..what about me "said Cloud to Aeris

Aeris giggled the said"You look handsome"

Tifa heard that remark but just ignored it

"You do look nice!but we can't see you face"said Tifa walking over to Vincent

"that's true"said Yuffie

Tifa tip toed to Vincent height and brushed his hair back

the moment she touched his hair she said"uwaah...it's so soft"

Vincent looked away but everyone except Tifa saw Vincent blush

"V...Vincent"said Yuffie

"Wait before we leave did anyone put this blanket on me last night?"said Tifa holding up the soft blanket

"Nobody?"said Tifa

Vincent slowly said"I put it on you because you looked cold"

"Huh?Thanks Vincent"sAid Tifa with a big smile

"V...vincent?"said Yuffie looking at Tifa

"T..Tifa you slept on the couch last night?Why didn't you sleep in your bed?And Vincent why did you even come out last night?"asked Cloud

"Well...umm... i was cleaning up my mess and guess i fell asleep on the couch..heh"said Tifa

"I got thirsty"said Vincent

"Okay okay let's go now!"said Cid and Barret

"Yuffie what kind of shampoo do you prefer?"asked Tifa

"huh?oh anything that smells like rasberries!"said Yuffie

"What's wrong with you today you've been so down lately"asked Tifa

"well...do you ever notice how Vincent pays special ... oh nevermind"said Yuffie

Tifa was abit concerned

"Tifa i found a cute skirt for my dolly!Denzel picked it out!"Said Marlene

"It's cute!I'll pay for it so don't worry"said Tifa

"Thank you Tifa"Said Marlene

"your welcome"said Tifa with a smile

Everyone went out shopping buying all their neccesities

They all returned home later

"Cloud what do you think of my new dress?"asked Aeris

"You look beautiful"said Cloud

Tifa went up stair at the last word Cloud had said

"Tifa?"said Yuffie

"Geez man you sure do have a way with words"said Barret "slapping" Cloud back

"what did i do"asked Cloud

Everyone except Aeris and Cloud sighed

Everyone decided to spend more nights at Tifa's bar

Tifa took a shower and went to get the mail

"Hey you guys get down here"yelled Tifa

"What is it?"asked Aeris and Yuffie

"I got an invitation for everyone to go a dance party"said Tifa

"When is it and who sent it?"asked Barret

"Tommorow night and there's no return adress"replied Tifa

"Well let's go then!"said Yuffie and Aeris

"sure why not"said Tifa and everyone nodded

"but Marlene and Denzel can't come"said Cloud"it's for 15 and up only"

"it's okay me and Denzel will stay at Shera's place"said Marlene

"is that reallu okay?"asked Barret and the two kids nodded

"Then it's settled we'll go tommorrow!"said Aeris

* * *

End of chapter 3 next chapter will be about the dance party

stayed tuned


	3. Dance Suprise Part 1

Chapter 3-Dance suprise part 1

* * *

"okay everyone get ready!"announced Aeris

"Barret did you take Marlene and Denzel to Shere already?"asked Tifa

"yeah"Replied Barret

Tifa went to take a shower washing her long chocolate-colored hair with her favorite shampoo that smelled like choclate

Yuffie got dressed in a purple halter top and a pair of jean shorts she then combed her hair down pushed in a head band and put on some raspberry perfume

Aeris was dressed in the dress she had bought earlier that Cloud had remarked "beautiful"It was a pearl pink it was simple but elegant she then let her hair down and and clipped on a pair of heels

Cid wore a simple light blue dress-shirt with white dress pants combed his hair back and sprayed some colgne on him

Barret wore a red dress shirt with a black vest and black dress pants and put on some of the cologne Marlene and Denzel had bought him

Cloud wore a black tuxedo and had his blonde hair geled up as usual but he look nice

Vincent wore a black dress shirt with black dress pants and he had managed to change his golden metal boots to normal dress shoes

"Is everyone ready?"asked Yuffie

"i don't see Tifa"said Barret

Just then Tifa came downstairs dressed in a white shirt that exposed her shoulders

Her hair was beautifully curled and she wore a black skirt that wasn't to long nor too short

"Wow everyone looks so nice"said Tifa with the biggest smile ever

"we can say the same thing!"said everyone except Vincent and Aeris

Tifa blushed and looked away

"Kay guys let's get moving"Said Yuffie

They all managed to fit inside the car and got it one bye one

First Cid then Barret next was Cloud then Aeris after her was Yuffie then Tifa but she had difficulty gettin on since her hand was still damaged from the glass cup

"Gimme your hand Tifa"said yuffie extending her beautiful arm to Tifa

Tifa gave Yuffie her left hand since it was undamaged

Vincent lifted her for support

"H..hey ...just a minute Vincent"said Tifa

Tifa managed to get into the car halfway

Just as Vincent lifted her up a small wind blew and Tifa skirt flew up

Vincent blushed and looked away

"don't look"said Tifa

Tifa managed to get into the car and blushed real hard

"dammit vincent...You saw didn't you"Yelled Cloud in an angry tone

"It was an accident"said Vincent in his deep voice

Yuffie and Aeris looked down in dismay while Cid and Barret just listened calmly

"Look Yuffie,don't worry about it"said Tifa"and thanks you two it was just an accident"

"Fine Fine since your my best friend"said Yuffie smiling

Tifa and Yuffie Shared laughter while Aeris still looked down clenching Cloud's hand

"Pssst...Vinny what did you see?"asked Yuffie

Tifa blushed and said"Y..Yuffie what are you asking?"

white...with pink lace"whispered Vincent with a red face

Cid and Barret laughed a bit

Yuffie smiled and said"Who knew Tifa had a thing for pink"

Tifa hid her face and Cloud said"Don't worry Teef...I think it's a good choice"and his face was beet red

Aeris held onto Cloud's hand tighter

"w..woah now not so tight"said Cloud

"huh?ooh sorry"said Aeris giving him a kiss on the lips

Cloud face turned even redder

Tifa clenched her left fist

"Yo, we're here"said said Cid

* * *

End of chapter 3

Please Review my story but only constuctive critism


	4. Dance Suprise Part 2

Chapter 4-Dance suprise part 2

* * *

Everyone got out of the car

Cid and Barret were taking while Aeris was holding onto his arm

Yuffie next to Vincent while Tifa was alone once again

Tifa gave out a long sigh

She walked through the door and saw all these beautiful lights with a glass cieling that allowed you too see the beautiful night sky

"Woweee!"said Yuffie with amazement

"yo i found some food!"said Cid

"ohh i'm coming with you"said Barret

"Cloud let's go dance!"said Aeris dragging Cloud to the dance floor

"w..wwait Aeris"said Cloud

"i want to dance!let's go Vince!"said Yuffie tugging o his shirt

"Can't dance"replied Vincent

Tifa put her hand on Vincent shoulder

"Can you so me one favor and dance with Yuffie,please"asked Tifa

"huff...fine"said Vincent getting up"just one"

"Thanks"said Tifa with a smile

"ooooh...thank you so much Tifa!"Said Yuffie giving her a hug

"Don't worry about it"said Tifa

Tifa looked over at Cloud and Aeris and saw Aeris dancing like a pro while Cloud kept stumbling

Tifa giggled

She then looked at Vincent and Yuffie

Yuffie wasn't the best dancer but she wasn't the worst while Vincent dance really well

Tifa saw a table with sweets and went over there

She had a thing for chocolate covered strawberries

Tifa took a strawberry and dipped it in milk chocolate

"mmmm...yummy"said Tifa in delight

"You have chocolate on your lips"said Vincent wiping it off then licking it

Tifa blushed then said"V..Vincent why are you here?"

"The song ended"replied Vincent

"Where's Yuffie"asked Tifa

"Dancing with Reno"said Vincent

"Reno's here?"Said Tifa"heh i guess it's a small world"

Vincent just stared at Tifa

Cloud saw Vincent with Tifa and stopped dancing for a moment

"Cloud?are you okay?'asked Aeris

"Huh?Oh yeah"said Cloud

"You look absolutely beautiful"said Reno

"Your not so bad yourself"said Yuffie

Yuffie blushed

"You're cute when blushing"said Reno

Yuffie blushed even more

Vincent stared at the chocolate covered strawberries that Tifa was eating

"can...i have some"Asked Vincent shyly

"Huh?Of course"said Tifa popping a strawberry with choclate into his mouth"You're a quiet man but you're a real softie for sweet aren't you"Vincent blushed

"You have some chocolate on your mouth now"Said Tifa wiping it off

The next song was a slow dance song

"Come on Reno let's dance"said Yuffie

"Sure!"said Reno

"Wanna dance?"asked Aeris

"s..sure but i was gonna aske Teef"said Cloud

"hmpf...It's just me and you tonight"said Aeris grabbing Cloud's hand

"Well...I haven't danced all night so you wanna dance"asked Tifa

"...sure"said Vincent grabbing Tifa's hand

"You...know how to dance really well"said Tifa with a red face

"Thanks...and you look wonderful tonight"said Vincent

"huh?you really think so thank"Said Tifa now with a beet red face

"I also think you look handsome and your hair is soft"said Tifa

Vincent blushed and fut his hand around her tiny waist and Tifa put her tiny hands on his broad shoulders

"you hair smells like chocolate..."said Vincent

"I love chocolate!"said Tifa with a smile

Vincent blushed and said"i like it too"

Tifa also blushed

Tifa and Vincent contiued to dance

"Teef can i have this dance"asked Cloud

Tifa look at Cloud then at Vincent

"go ahead"said Vincent with a smile on his face

"Where's Aeris though"asked Tifa

"eating"replied Cloud

"Tifa Tifa Tifa!i heard there's gonna be fireworks tonight!"said Yuffie

"really?i haven't seen any in so many years"said Tifa

"fireworks huh?"said Cloud and Vincent

"anyways let's go Teef"said Cloud

"yeah"said Tifa with a smile on her face

"...Hey you know i think it's not fair Vincent saw your panties"said Cloud with a blush

"..well...You have Aeris so look at her panties!"Said Tifa in a sarcastic voice

"heh..jealous now are we"said Cloud

"n..no...anyways it was a good dance thanks Cloud"said Tifa kissing him on the cheek

Cloud patted his cheek and blushed

Aeris saw and stopped eating

Tifa walked over to Yuffie and Vincent

"hey Teef..i got something to tell you it's a secret"said Yuffie

"what is it?"asked Tifa

"well...i like Reno now..he's a sweet guy"said Yuffie

Tifa looked stunned then sighed"That's sweet"

Aeris came over and said"when are the fireworks showing?"

"i don't know but i have a feeling it's soon"said Yuffie

"Hey Teef they have your favorite choco strawberries!"yelled Cloud Shoving one into Tifa's mouth

"mmmmm..it's good"said Tifa"they never get old"

Aeris had a drink and dropped it

just then Tifa walked over the colorful liquid

"wait Tifa be caref"yelled Yuffie and Cloud being interrupted

"wahhh..."said Tifa

"Tifa"yelled Cid and Barret

Tifa opened her eye's and she was in Vincent arms

"Teef are you okay"asked Everyone except Aeris and Vincent

"yeah"replied Tifa

"aeris why did you do that"asked Cloud

"my hand ...it slipped"said Aeris

The Fireworks went on BROOOWWW BREEEW

Tifa was still in Vincent arms then she realized and got up

"thanks Vince"said Tifa

"your welcome"said Vincent

Cloud got angry and took tifa by the arm

"C..Cloud?anywasy It's okay Aeris accidents are accidents"said Tifa

"anyways i think it's time to get going"said Cid

"yeah"said Everyone

When everyone was in the car it gave off a weird atmosphere

"Hey...Teef...you look tired just go to sleep i'll wake you up when we get to your place"said Yuffie

"thanks"said Tifa as she drifted of to sleep

Tifa's head fell to Vincent's side and Vincent let it stay there

"okay guys we're her"said Cid

"Tifa...tifa we're home"said Yuffie and Tifa woke up

"uwaahh!...i'm...so...tired"said Tifa

Vincent picked Tifa up wedding style and brought her into the bar

"woo hoo go Vincent"said Yuffie

Tifa and Vincent blushed

Cloud looked at the two and frowned

"don't frown to much it's bad for the skin"said Aeris

"anyways thanks for today you can go home Cid and Barret"said Yuffie and Tifa

Vincent went upstair and put Tifa on her bed

"thanks Vincent..."said Tifa drifting back to sleep with a smile

Vincent stroked her beautiful hair and left

"Well goodnight guys"said Yuffie

End of chapter 4

Please Review!No rude comments and tell me if there's something missing or not


	5. Clean Up Day

Chapter 5-Clean Up Day

* * *

Tifa woke up and stretched and walked downstairs

Tifa stared at her home and said "Wow my house sure got dirty in the last few days huh"

Then Tifa thought to herself "well it's nice to be with all my friends after Sephiroth's death" then she smiled

"Okay well i'll clean up this place as quietly as i can" Said Tifa with a smile on her face

Tifa tied up her long brown hair, changed into a white shirt, and black capris

As soon as Tifa took out all of her Cleaning tools Yuffie walked downstairs

"Teef! Are you cleaning?"asked Yuffie

"Yeah i noticed my house got dirty" said Tifa with amazement

"...Oh i know let me help!"said Yuffie

"heh okay but be quiet okay, Everyone still sleeping...speaking of everyone who slept here again?"said Tifa

"well everyone's here, last night Cid and Barret went to get Denzel and Marlene and slept here again along with Cloud and Vincent" Replied Yuffie

"I like it when everyone's here.."said Tifa with a smile on her face

Yuffie smiled in return and asked" Hey...How's you're hand?"

"My hand? It doesn't hurt no more actually" replied Tifa Showing Yuffie her hand that had a slight scar to it

"D...did you break the cup because of Aeris and Cloud?"asked Yuffie

Tifa sighed and said "i guess so... but Aeris is my friend so i'm not letting something so small get the best of me"

"That's my Tifa!"said Yuffie Hugging Tifa

Yuffie walked over to a window passing the couch and when she walked back she yelled "VINCENT?"

Tifa turned and saw Vincent sitting up

"Did you hear our conversation?"asked Yuffie

Vincent sighed then nodded

Tifa blushed and said "e..everything?"

"Yeah" replied Vincent

Yuffie laughed a bit the Tifa shot back up

"It's okay!But why did you sleep on the couch?I have enough rooms for eveyone"asked Tifa

Vincent shrugged and Yuffie just held her head

"so then, do you wanna help us clean?"asked Tifa and Yuffie smiled then nodded

Vincent just stared at Tifa with his deep crimson eyes which made Tifa blush

Vincent replied"w...well i've never cleaned anything before"

Tifa and Yuffie looked shocked

"well today you're gonna leanrd"said Yuffie with eagerness

Vincent shook his head then Yuffie pushed him up

Tifa handed him a mop and said "let's starts out simple okay" blinking at Vincent

"what am i supposed to do with this?"asked Vincent

Yuffie and Tifa giggled then Tifa said"Okay okay i'll help you"

Yuffie watched as Vincent help the mop

"okay what now"asked Vincent

Tifa took his hand and moved it up and down

Vincent blushed while Yuffie giggled

Just then CLoud woke up and came downstairs

"Hey!What are you two doing?Get your hands off her Vincent"yelled Cloud

"cloud?"said Yuffie

Vincent just stared at Cloud then Tifa said"i was just helping him clean Cloud"

"Oh really?Why was you're hand on his then?"asked Cloud

"He's never cleaned before and why are you fussing over such a small thing?"asked Tifa

"...You've never cleaned before?And i'm so pissed because...because...wel just because okay"said Cloud blushing

"okay okay lets get back to cleaning" said Yuffie

"count me in"said Cloud

Tifa smiled nodded then said"oh yeah Vincent don't forget to dip the mop in the bucket okay" and Vincent nodded

Yuffie smile and cloud looked at Vincent and Tifa with a frown

Five minutes later everyone esle woke up

"what are you guys doing?"asked Marlene

"cleaning"said Cloud

"I want to help"said Aeris

"Go ahead everyone is welcomed" said Tifa

Cid and Barret yelled "Let's go!"

"Marlene,Denzel you two can make your beds okay"said Tifa

"But Tifa we want bigger jobs"said Denzel and Marlene

Tifa sighed then looked at Barret and he smiled then shrugged

"Fine fine you two can wash the dishes is that better"said Tifa

Marlene and Denzel replied "yeah"

"I'll sweep"said Barret

"and i got the windows"said Cid

"thanks guys"said Tifa

"no problem since we've been staying in your house"replied the two men

"i'll vaccum"said Cloud

"and i'll clean up all the rooms"said Aeris and Yuffie said "me too!"

"okay i'll take care of everything else then" said Tifa

"Tifa...how do i dry the floor?"asked Vincent

"Don't worry about it, the floors dry by themselves"said Tifa with a cheesey grin

Vincent and Cloud blushed slighty and Aeris gritted her teeth

The cleaning went on for about a hour when Vincent Tifa and Cloud finished their jobs

"Don't strain yourself okay"said Tifa with an uncertain face

"who's thirsty?"asked Tifa

"Me"replied everyone downstairs and Tifa smiled

Tifa walked over to the cupboard to get some cups but noticed the cups were to high and so she tried to tip toe

Vincent came over her and took out enough cups then said "don't strain yourself" and Tifa suddenly turned beet red

Cloud stood and slammed the table

"What happened"asked Yuffie and Aeris running downstairs

"n...nothing"replied Cloud

Right after Tifa took the cups form Vincent she took out a pinkish reddish liquid

"Thnaks for working so hard guys!i apprieciate it, have some jice i made"said Tifa"It's strawberry"

Everyone took a sip

"Woweee Teef this is really good"said Yuffie with a smile

"Yeah Yeah"said Marlene and Denzel happily

"Wow Tifa you're good at these things"said Cid

"I like it"said Barret

"Gee Teef i never knew you could make these"said Cloud

"It's alright could've been better"said Aerid

"Thanks guys...but it's just juice"said Tifa"I need more ice i'll be back"

Just then Vincent grabbed her shirt and said "c...can i get a refill please" Tifa gave off a big smile and nodded

Then Cloud chugged down his drink and said "m..me too"

Tifa smiled and poured Vincent and Cloud another cup

"mmmm...so good"said Cloud making Tifa blush a bit

Aeris kissed Cloud on the lips passing the juice to her mouth she then said "mmmm...now it was sweeter"

Tifa justed looked away while Cid Barret and Yuffie sighe leaving Marlene and Denzel to drink the juice

"It's yummy...i've never drank anything like this before"said Vincent making himself and Tifa blush while Cloud Stared angrily and Aeris even angrier

Tifa walked over to the couch and lied down

"phew today was sure a long day"said Tifa and everyone nodded

"UWAAAHH i'm so tired"said Yuffie yawning

"yeah i'm gonna go to sleep now see ya guys later"said Cid

Barret nodded waving and said"let's go Marlene, Denzel"

Tifa got up and Cloud hugged her and said"thanks for the juice Teef"

Aeris grabbed cloud and kissed him again

Tifa punched the couch and said"get a room"

just then Vincent covered Tifa's eyes and whispered "thanks for the juice" and kissed her on the head

"see you"said Vincent leaving upstairs

Tifa blushed and patted her head then left followed by an even angrier Cloud and mad Aeris

* * *

Finally an update sorry for such a long wait but here you go :D


	6. Friends Aren't Forever

Friends Aren't forever

* * *

"Hey…Teeeefaaa! Wake up" said Yuffie

Tifa woke up her big brown eyes were wide open "what is it?"

"Everyone's awake except you, it's already 3" replied Yuffie

Tifa grabbed her clock "WHAT? My clock didn't go off, I have to hurry…I gotta make some food for you guys"

Tifa rushes out of her bed hurriedly

"Wooahh...slow down there, don't worry Aeris already cooked for us"said Yuffie

Tifa looked at the young ninja with confusement and headed downstairs

"Hey Teef, did you have a nice nap "asked Cloud

Tifa smiled and said" yeah!"

Marlene and Denzel came running to Tifa and said "Tifa…Tifa…Tifa... Aeris makes the best eggs!"

Tifa smiled and said "really I want to try some now"

Tifa walked over to the table and saw the plate that was now empty

Barret and Cid shook their heads and said "sorry guess we should've saved you some"

Tifa giggled and said "nah it's okay"

Aeris looked at Tifa and cleaned up the table "doesn't matter anyways, first come, first serve"

Tifa looked at Aeris and everyone looked at the two girls in confusement

Cloud took his plate and handed it to Tifa "here have some of mi…."

Vincent broke in and gave his food to her "here….I'm full"

Tifa looked at his face and saw his crimson eyes and said "t...thank you"

Cloud looked at him walk away

To break the silence Yuffie said "Alrighty guys! Let's play a game"

"What kind of game?"Asked Marlene

"Well…it's a scavenger hunt!"Replied Yuffie with a wide grin

"A scavenger hunt?"said Cid

"That's right" said Yuffie

"When d'ya hide these things?"asked Barret

"The day we went to the town for shopping" replied Yuffie

"What are the rules" asked Tifa

"Well it's simple. We will pick straws for partners…winner gets some material…I've been saving up "said Yuffie

Vincent came back downstairs

"Oh Vinnie you're back! Now let's pick oh and one more thing…Marlene and Denzel have to stay with Cid and or Barret" said Yuffie eager to get the game started

Yuffie held out the sticks,at the bottom of the sticks were numbers.2 of each number to be exact

Everyone picked their stickes

"Ohh I got 2"said Marlene

"and I got 1!" said Denzel happily

"I won't be playing,I'm monitoring"said Yuffie

"I got 3"said Cloud

"Ohoho I got 2"said Cid with a smile

"I got 1 which means I'm with Denzel!"said Barret

"I got 4"said Aeris hoping that she would not get Tifa

Tifa looked at her number and said"I g..got 4"

Aeris glared at Tifa

"That means Vinny is with Cloud!"said Yuffie "Here's a complete list of what to find with clues, once you find the item, you'll get the next clue"

Everyone nodded

"okay now chop chop…I wanna play before it rains"said Yuffie

* * *

Cid read to Marlene the first clue "this adorable little creature is all but what it may seem,cute yet with a tough thing, yellow and fluffy"

"ummm…oh oh I know!it's a chocobo!"said Marlene

"ohhh that seems right! Lets go check" Cid piggbacked Marlene

* * *

Tifa and Aeris walked out the door

"why'd my partner have to be you?"said Aeris

Tifa glanced at her

"What's wrong with me?"asked Tifa

Aeris just continued walking

* * *

Cloud and Vincent started walking through town

"looks like it might rain" said Cloud and Vincent nodded

"look….can I ask you a question?"asked Cloud

Vincent said" go for it"

"do….you like Tifa"asked Cloud

Vincent looked at him and shook his head "no"

"Phew thank goodness….she's a very sweet and gentle girl"said Cloud

* * *

Tifa walks faster to catch up with Aeris

"I asked you a question" said Tifa

"Well I don't wanna answer" said Aeris

"look….if this is about Cloud then…" said Tifa being cut off

"Just shut up!You're so annoying being all peppy and happy 24/7" said Aeris

Rain started to come out

"uh oh"said Yuffie

Tifa and Aeris walked into a small church

"what….?"said Tifa

"Cloud likes you…a lot!but I love him more than anything…I can give him everything that you can't…but why is it always you"said Aeris crying

"oh…Aeris please don't cr…."said Tifa getting cut off again

"Shut up Shut up Shut up!"said Aeris

Tifa slaps Aeris

"You don't think I know?i love Cloud from the very start!he promised that he'd be there for me…yet he saves you first…" said Tifa

"I don't care if he does!i want him to like me" yelled Aeris

"I went through a lot….me and Vincent….we both loved someone we knew we could never have…"said Tifa

"Well…you wanna know what?" said Aeris crying with swollen eyes

"He STILL cares about Lucretia!you're just a chick taking her place!"screamed Aeris

Tifa felled down to her knees and started to cry a little

* * *

"You don't like Tifa"asked Cloud

Cloud and Vincent went into a hotel

"she's alright but it's nothing" said Vincent

"I know she likes you….don't hurt her…or I'll kill you!"said Cloud standing up

"What the hell do you know about "NOT" hurting Tifa? She cries herself to sleep at night because she loves you but you're with aeris all the time!" yelled Vincent standing face to face with Cloud

Cloud looks at him angrily

"Damn you…you act like you know her soo well! Well you don't….you're using her like a replacement for Lucretia!" yelled back by Cloud

Vincent snapped and punched Cloud

Returning punch was Vincent

"Shut the hell up….Tifa is nothing like Lucretia! Tifa is different….she's beautiful and sweet…she wouldn't hurt a fly" said Vincent

"Get the hell off! Well like doesn't work that way!Tifa doesn't belong to you" said Cloud

* * *

Bum bum bum…..


End file.
